


Что-то хорошее

by slvmtthrdsd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvmtthrdsd/pseuds/slvmtthrdsd
Summary: Пара драбблов с гаанару.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	1. Послушание

**Author's Note:**

> Давно хотелось вякнуть на тему того, что мальчиков в Наруто уж который год невозбранно пиздят девочки (мне так стыдно, но я не могу перестать смеяться, когда Тсунаде, Шизуне или Сакура кого-то бьют, что со мной делает это аниме...), ну и немного гаанару.  
> Должен сказать а) как всегда очень альтернативный юмор, не прощайте, б) хотел попробовать во всевидящего автора, потому что писать из чего-то фокала такую сценку не хочется (жаль, я не умею рисовать, эх), в) не ждите описаний, я ебал с ними ебаться.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Посиделки Суны и Конохи.

— Вот, а потом он вытащил свой член…

— Наруто! — Сакура поднимается и через стол бьёт Наруто по голове, но не слишком сильно. — Постыдился бы! Тут Казекаге!

— Ай-яй! Больно, Сакура-чан! — восклицает Наруто, в глазах которого выступают слезы. Гаара тянется к нему, аккуратно касается его головы и наклоняет к себе, чтобы осторожно поцеловать.

Сакура на это старается не реагировать и даже чуточку краснеет: ей пока всё ещё неловко рядом с Гаарой и Наруто вместе, но она привыкает.

— А ведь так все и было, Сакура, — говорит сидящий рядом с ней Сай. — Тот парень действительно достал свой…

— Сай! — прерывает его Сакура, и Сай тут же замолкает.

— Молчу! — уверяет он, подняв перед собой руки.

— Молодец! — сразу сменяет гнев на милость Сакура и поворачивается к остальным. — Так о чем мы говорили?

— О той миссии, на которой… — начинает Наруто, и в глазах Сакуры уже загорается нехороший огонек, но тут встревает Гаара.

— Почему Сакура-сан тебя все время бьёт? — спрашивает он, и Наруто неловко улыбается, касаясь пальцами шишки на голове.

— Ну, это привычка… Ещё с тех пор как мы были детьми, ну… — Сакура совершенно теряется, прячет за спиной руки и краснеет, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Темари меня никогда не била, — задумчиво отвечает Гаара, и Темари, склонившаяся над столиком, за которым Шикамару объясняет Канкуро правила шоги поднимает голову. Они с Канкуро обмениваются взглядами: попробовал бы кто ударить Гаару, что в прошлом, что в настоящем. Остался бы без руки.

— Да ничего такого, — вмешивается Сай. — Просто Сакура очень сильно любит Наруто!

— Сай! — дружно шипят Наруто и Сакура, а Шикамару, даже не поворачиваясь в их сторону, давится смешком.

— Любит? — Гаара смотрит на Сакуру очень внимательно, потом переводит взгляд на Наруто и снова на Сакуру.

— Как друга любит! — пытается исправить ситуацию Наруто. — Она просто меня воспитывает! Сакура мне почти как мать!

Сакура ударяет Наруто локтем, и тот сбивается, задохнувшись.

— В смысле… Я хотел сказать, что она все равно любит Саске и…

Сакура с шипением закрывает Наруто рот ладонью, мешая говорить.

— Гаара-сан! Ты совершенно прав! Это все глупая детская привычка, я больше никогда не буду бить Наруто, обещаю! — и Сакура, смеясь, похлопывает Наруто по плечу.

— Никогда?

— Никогда! — торжественно повторяет Сакура. — Тем более он все равно не слушает.

— О, — Гаара делает паузу. — А в постели он очень послушный.

По всей комнате разносится хмыканье Шикамару, который вместе с Темари и Канкуро спешит вернутся к шогам, Сакура широко раскрывает рот, явно не в силах что-то сказать, а Наруто мгновенно краснеет до самых ушей — его рот всё ещё закрыт ладонью Сакуры, так что поэтому он молчит.

И только ничуть не растерявшийся, Сай уточняет:

— Правда, Гаара-сан?


	2. Волосы

— А если бы мне повезло, — говорит Наруто, касаясь коротких волос Гаары, лежащих на подушке: красное на белом, — у меня тоже были красные волосы. Такие же красивые. И мы бы отлично смотрелись вместе!

— Но тебе повезло, — говорит Гаара, открывая глаза и перехватывая его руку.  
Глаза у него чуть сонные, с поволокой, на лице умиротворенная улыбка, а у Наруто в груди шевелится червячок стыда: и вправду ему ведь повезло. Не то что Гааре. У Наруто были друзья, когда Гаара остался совсем один, у него был Ирука, Какаши, Саске, Сакура… Когда за ним пришли Акацуки, рядом с ним был Джирайя. Наруто везло и везёт раз за разом, а Гааре…

— У тебя красивые волосы, — Гаара наклоняется вперёд, сжимая ладонь Наруто своей, и целует пряди волос Наруто, спадающие на его лицо, — щекотно. — И мы отлично смотримся вместе.

Червячок стыда тает, как будто и не было, а Наруто заполняет счастье словно воздушный шар, такое огромное и всеобъемлющее, как будто он сейчас взлетит, и от этого становится так хорошо, так радостно, что Наруто не может не поцеловать Гаару, стараясь показать ему и это счастье, и свою любовь.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Гаара улыбается ласково и нежно, а счастье, наполняющее Наруто, даже не думает уходить.


End file.
